theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Ufology
Learning Information is never given lightly by the alien races, but closely protected from the rages of propaganda, and to protect the individuals who have it. They will be providing the validity for you - that is THE plan that everything they are doing right now is leading up to. The horse goes before the cart, so to speak, but remember that a point in evolution is over a period of time for humans. We are so slow! It is taking a very long time for common humans to realize the government corruption surrounding our visiting races and the evidence of their presence. Governments No matter what the aliens do to show themselves, all the governments have to do is announce to the public, "It was a weather balloon" and the people still today will loyally believe that! Worse, the governments can announce that we are being invaded. When our military fires on the alien crafts, our leaders can tell their people that the aliens fired first! That would be no step forward for us. But little by little in sharing true information first-hand, average every-day people are realizing what is really going on here. The leading governments will "never" disclose what they know or what they are doing about the aliens, and will not allow the aliens to openly visit our planet. The threats are great to our understanding, and to human life as well as alien life. Look at how many people all over the world are spending all their free time studying and participating in the UFO field personally and professionally, but will not step out of line away from the politically popular opinions, "there are no aliens" and "if there were any aliens, they would be monsters." That is what they talk about all day and night! They have obediently forgotten the evidence that their leaders have told them to forget about. No matter what they see or hear, no "evidence" is actually "evidence" until they are told by the correct agencies that it is. Isn't that funny? Conclusion Another important point I should make is that true information about our visiting races can only be handed privately from the aliens to willing and motivated individuals, in order for it to be handed and dispersed publicly at all. Publicly, true information about our visiting races is "forbidden" by our leading governments and all those they control. You and I have to have some good idea of what the aliens are really like and what they are doing here before we have to face them and "tell our leaders how" to proceed. If we rely only on our world leaders to tell us what to think, the public will not progress in knowledge. But our leaders work for us, not us for them! I prefer to hear what the aliens have to say for themselves, and to decide what I think of it myself. The alien races are doing everything they can to proceed, but our leading governments are doing everything they can to stop them. Questions from Sciforums forum. See Also * Read about abductions. References Category:Message Category:Our Solar System Category:The Project Category:All Category:All3